Harry Potter the Next Generation
by kjk1o1
Summary: Albus Potter is on his way to Hogwarts for his first year. Albus finds himself using gifts hat his father had and uncovering Hogwarts Secrets. In the midst of all that his cousins are pressuring Albus to everything they are. Rated K just to be safe
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Author's note: Hi everyone this is my first Fanfic. As I stated in my profile I'm working on improving my writing and I want you to be harsh and point out every tiny mistake. The names of the cousins are the actual names that J.K. Rowling picked and stated in an interview. Their ages were not specified so I made them up. The same thing applies to the people the Weasley's married. If you want to find out more about who married who and who's kids are who I've put the family tree on my profile. Oh and Justin, Austin and Brett are all made up. Hope you guy like it.**

Harry Potter: The Next Generation

Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Albus watched his Dad wave to him till he disappeared around the corner. Suddenly feeling very empty and lonely he turned to Rose and James to distract him.

"Well I'll see you first years later," James said. "Now don't run into any fifth year Slytherin's they will jinx you into a jelly."

Rose looked alarmed but Albus knew enough about his brother to know he was just trying to get to them.

"Come on," he said to Rose. "Let's go find a compartment."

They dragged their trunks along the aisle squeezing past other students who were trying to find friends. They finally found a compartment that was empty and dragged their stuff into it. Albus then noticed how high the racks were and how heavy their trunks were and looked at Rose at a loss for what to do.

"How are we supposed to get these up there?" Rose asked.

"No idea you're the smart one," Albus said. "Don't you have something in that sack of books of yours."

"No you know mom wouldn't let me try spells before today." Rose complained.

Just then the compartment door slid open and their cousin Fred walked in tailed by their other cousin Louis.

"Hey Al, hey Rose," Fred said. "We were looking for you at the station but we couldn't find you."

"It was packed wasn't it," Albus agreed.

"So how does it feel to be going off to Hogwarts at last?" Louis asked.

"Great!" Albus said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get started."  
"I'm not near enough ready," Rose said. "I haven't even read Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling over yet."

All three boys rolled their eyes. "You know Rose there is absolutely nothing to worry about, loads of people haven't even cracked open any of their books yet." Louis assured her.

"Yeah I have a strict no-look-in-till-second-half-of-the-year policy." Fred said. "By the way do you plan on riding with your trunks on the floor you know there's only enough room for so much in this compartment."

"Yeah speaking of which can you like hover these up to the rack we kind can't do it."

"You could use the Wingardium Leviosa it a hover charm developed by Cradair Hepsnuf in the 12th century and one of the most simplest charms." Rose piped up.

"Umm okay come on Louis let's get our little cous's trunk up with Wingardium Leviosa," Fred he did a weird wand movement and Albus's trunk floated up and set itself on the rack. Louis did the same thing with Rose's trunk and it floated up to rest beside Albus's which left Rose looking at Louis longingly.

"Don't worry," Louis said laughing at Rose's expression. "You'll learn soon enough."

"Oh guess who got Quidditch captain this summer," Fred said.

"Roxie?" Albus guessed.

"Yep," Fred said. "Hopefully she'll let me back on the team."

Roxie or Roxanne was Fred's older sister. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Fred who was a beater and some other people that Albus didn't know.

"Did I hear someone talking about Quidditch?" James asked appearing behind Louis. "Oh hi Louis I was looking for you." He greeted his cousin briefly.

"Yep Roxie made Captain," Fred said.

"Excellent maybe I'll get special treatment cause we're related," James said rubbing his hands together. James was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year as a seeker since their usual one, according to James who had talked about it non-stop, had graduated.

Albus snorted. "Yeah right like Roxie's going to give you special treatment. Wasn't it you who dropped itching powder in her socks."

"And dropped instant dark powder on her and made her fall in my swimming pool?" Louis said.

"And fed her that canary cream when we invited the Splades over for supper." Roxie had a huge crush on the Splade's son Ben. It was public information, everyone seemed to know about and tease Roxie about it even Luna and Rolf's six-year-old twins Lorcan and Lysander. The only one who didn't know about it was Ben himself.

"That was you who fed her the canary cream," James said.

"Oh right that was me" Fred said. "Hard to keep track of these thing you know."

"Speaking of people other people like guess who we saw snogging Teddy on the platform?" James asked.

"Who?" Louis and Fred questioned.

"Non other then your sister Victoire," James said triumphant that he was the one to deliver this news.

"No way Vicky's dating Teddy?" Louis said.

"Oh I have to find her immediately and question/tease her about it," Fred said.

"Who are you going to go tease now Fred?" Dominique, Louis's older sister who was in the same year as Roxanne, 5th, asked appearing out of no where.

"Your sister, she dating Teddy," Fred said.

"No way Vicky's dating Teddy?" Roxanne asked appearing from behind Dominique.

"Yep," Fred said.

"So that's what she was doing in her room the door locked all summer." Dominique mused. "Writing to Teddy either that or apparating back and forth."

"Hey captain," James said grinning at Roxie.

"Don't try to kiss up to me James Sirius I'm not letting you on the team unless you can catch the snitch which I'm sure you won't be able to do with that FAT HEAD!" Roxie said.

"Now Roxie what did mom say about calling your little cousins names?" Fred asked in a fake concerned voice. "You know there smaller then you and-."

"Oh shut your mouth Fred or I won't let you back on the team," Roxie said.

Fred snorted. "Yeah and you're going to get Cadler instead, he wouldn't even be able to lift the bat."

"Anyway," Louis said breaking in between the siblings. "Guess what I'm going to Hogsmede this year."

"Really I had no idea," Fred said. "You didn't mention it like 500 times before you got on the train."

Louis glared at Fred.

"You'll bring me back something right?" Albus asked. He had forgotten that Louis was going into his 3rd year.

"And me!" Rose piped up from her book she was reading.

"Rose! Didn't even see you there," Dominique said. She frowned. 'Haven't you read that before?" She asked.

Albus squinted at the title. Hogwarts, a History, it figured. That was Rose's favorite book. It had been her mom's before hers.

"Yeah but I want to review it," Rose said before disappearing into her book again.

"Well so long I have a cousin to annoy," Fred said strolling away to look for Victoire.

"Hey Louis, James," a boy stuck his head out the compartment door and called to James and Louis.

"Hey Brett," Louis said.

Albus suck his head out of the compartment to see this Brett person.

"Oh hey is that your little brother you were talking about James?" Brett said.

"Yeah this Albus," James said. "I have another little cousin named Rose who's in the compartment behind me."

"My little brother named Austin is starting this year he's in a compartment down a couple spaces. I'll introduce you if you like." Brett offered.

"Umm sure," Albus agreed.

He walked out the door and followed Brett to a compartment a few doors down. Brett slid it open and Albus saw two boys that looked about first year.

"Hey Austin who's your friend?" Brett asked.

"This is Justin," the boy who Albus was sure was Austin said. "Justin, this is my older brother Brett," Austin told his friend. "But who's this?"

"This James little brother, Albus right?" Brett said.

"Hey isn't James your friend who son of Harry Potter," Austin said.

"Yeah that's my dad," Albus said uncomfortably.

"Cool Austin said. "I've read all about him he's like the most famous wizard of all time. Well except for Voldemort and Dumbledore which by the way wasn't Albus his first name."

"Yeah I was named after two of the Hogwarts Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Severus is my middle name." Albus said.

"Neat I'm just Austin Garrett Tasert," Austin said. "My mom just liked the name Austin and Garret was my grandfather's name. You want to come sit?" Austin asked.

"Oh sure thanks," Albus walked in the compartment and sat down on the sea across from Austin. He seemed friendly enough.

"Well I'll leave you kids alone I'm going back with Louis, James, and a couple other boys bye." Brett said and he disappeared.

The three boys talked for awhile. Austin was really nice and friendly and Albus opened up to him immediately. Justin wasn't as friendly, in fact he hardly said anything. Albus caught him once glaring at him which was weird. Albus was sure he hadn't done anything to offend him. The only words that Justin did say were rude and snarky as Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy's wife, would say. They talked about how they were excited to go off to Hogwarts and what house they wanted to be in. They talked till the food trolley came around and Albus went back to his compartment to get his money.

He found Rose surrounded by books curled up on the seat. "Rose did you even notice I was gone?" He chuckled.

"Yeah of course I did, where were you by the way?" Rose asked.

"A couple compartments down with some boys in our year, you should come meet them." Albus said.

"Oh I don't know I'm pretty happy where I am," Rose said.

"You'll have plenty of time to read books at the school come meet someone your own age," Albus encouraged.

"Oh okay fine," Rose closed her book and grabbed her moneybag too.

They hurried back to Austin and Justin's compartment. "Hey guys this is my cousin Rose," Albus introduced his cousin.

"Hi," Rose said shyly.

"Hi Rose," Justin said. "Come sit."

What? Why was Justin all friendly all of a sudden?

"Thanks," Rose said. She sat beside Justin.

Confused Albus ordered his stuff from the trolley and sat beside Austin.

"So Rose, you're cousins with Albus how?" Justin asked.

"Umm my dad is Albus's mom's sister, and my mom and dad were both Albus's mom and dad, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's, really good friends. With me and Albus the same age plus my little brother Hugo and Albus's little sister Lily being the same age we see each other a lot." Rose said growing more confident with each word.

"I don't have many cousins and most of them are older then me," Justin said. "The only cousin who is the same age as me is a girl, you'd probably like her."

"Oh we have lots of cousins right Al," Rose said.

"Yeah in all there's me, you Hugo, James and Lily," Albus said counting on his fingers.

"Fred and Roxie," Rose added.

"Louis, and Vicky."

"And Dominique."

"Molly and Lucy."

"And Lorcan and Lysander are practically our cousins since we see them every week at Grandma's for Sunday brunch."

"And then of course there's Teddy who not only is my god brother but also is going to be our cousin." Albus finished. "So that's fifteen in all. If of course thing work out between Teddy and Vicky." Albus laughed.

Rose giggled.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked.

"Oh my brother caught our cousin Vicky snogging my godbrother Teddy. Fred, our cousin, went off to go tease her. I was actually thinking of Vicky's expression, she's like 16th or a 32nd veela so she has some temper." Albus said.

Rose giggled again.

They all talked till it started to get dark. Justin's questions or comments were usually directed Austin or Rose never at Albus which was weird. He wasn't as mean as he was before due to Rose being there Albus presumed.

Suddenly the door of their compartment slid open with such force it almost shattered the window and Victoire stepped in, flaming mad. Albus could almost see steam coming out of her ears and was very glad she wasn't full veela or the train would be burnt on it's tracks.

"Where is that big headed, scrawny little weasel, stringy haired, flat nosed, jerk!" Victoire spat.

"You forgot wart face," Albus said. "And stringy haired is a new one. I've never heard it before." Victoire blew up on James at least once a week if not more and it was no surprise. Austin and Justin on the other hand were squished against the wall looking terrified of Victoire.

"Don't play with me Albus Severus Potter, where is that wart faced brother of yours?" Victoire said.

"A couple compartments down," Albus said. "Oh and by the way his friends didn't do anything so don't hurt them, your brother is innocent so don't do as much damage to him and not to beat James up so much that it notices because we're probably going to arrive at Hogwarts soon."

"Thanks for the advice I'll go for his innards," Victoire said smiling evilly. She turned to leave. "Oh and by the way you guys should change into your robes."

Rose and Albus went to go change into their robes. Albus waited outside while Rose changed into her and Rose went outside so Albus could change into hers. While he was changing Albus felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and he felt excited and nervous at the same time. He was almost at Hogwarts, after years of waiting he was almost at Hogwarts.

The conversation he'd had with his dad came back to him. What if the sorting hat did put him in Slytherin. Sure the sorting hat put Dad into Gryffindor because he'd asked but what if he didn't do that now. Albus felt his breath catch in his throat at that thought and his heart began beating painfully.

No he was going to be in Gryffindor. Albus took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. He stood there a couple minutes breathing deeply trying to calm down himself down. It didn't work so Albus gave up and let Rose back in.

They got their owls. Rose was a tawny barn owl named Remy who apparently was a famous headmistress long, long, long time ago. Albus had Northern Spotted owl named Calver. Rose packed up her books and Albus made a last minute check to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. They didn't talk both too nervous. Albus felt as if he would be sick if opened his mouth.

It was both too soon and too long before the train slowed down. With nervous and excited looks Albus and Rose went out to meet Hagrid and start their year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Well how did you like it? Please review and tell me what I need to work on. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but I'm pretty busy. Oh and by the way Luna actually married someone named Rolf who is the grandson of the author Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and they did actually have twin boys named Lorcan and Lysander. **

**Bye and review!**


	2. The Sorting

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry this took so long to update. I lost the thumb drive I had it on so I had to rewrite it. Please review don't just look at it and say oh this story isn't very good I'm just going to ignore the author's pleas to review. So I hope you like it. **

Harry Potter the Next Generation

**Chapter 2 The Sorting**

Albus and Rose followed the sound of, "First years o'er here!" Till they arrived at the gigantic Hagrid.

"All right you two?" Hagrid asked. "Have a good ride here?"  
Albus nodded the butterflies in his stomach calming at the sight of the familiar hairy face. Hagrid came to their house at least once a week in the summer and always on holidays. Albus had grown up around the huge Care of Magical Creatures Teacher and thought of it as normal that he was twice the size of a grown man, some of the other first years on the other hand were not. They were staring on disbelief at Hagrid as he called for the first years to gather themselves around him.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked after the group of first years around him had gotten big enough. "All right follow me first years always get this treat."

"Are we going across the lake?" Rose asked excitedly. "That has been a Hogwarts tradition since-."

Albus never got to know since when riding across the lake had been a Hogwarts tradition because at that moment Austin came up behind him.

"Hey me and Justin were waiting for you, we thought you'd come back when you were finished changing." Austin said.

"No me and Rose changed then got ready to leave, where is Justin by the way?" Albus asked.

Over there some where, he wasn't very friendly on the train to you was he?" Austin said.

"No I wonder what I did?" Albus asked worriedly.

"Ah don't worry mate, I like you enough," Austin said. He smiled mischievously. "Then again I have been known to pick weird friends."

"Hey!" Albus elbowed him in the ribs.

Austin gasped in mock shock. "Well I never," he said. "I was going to give these back to you but since I'm so unappreciated I think I'll keep them for myself." Austin held out Albus's bag of candy he'd left in the compartment.

Trained by James and all his older cousins Albus snatched back the bag of candy. "Here's a tip don't go stealing people's candy who has a bunch of older cousins, cause they'll always get it back. You want one?" Albus offered a licorice wand to Austin.

"Thanks," Austin grabbed a candy from the bag.

"Okay everyone, climb in, four to a boat," Hagrid called to the first years.

Albus, Austin, Rose and Justin, who'd been talking to Rose, climbed into a canoe like boat with a lantern in the front.

The boats started moving on their own accord gliding across the lake.

"You'll get your first look of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said.

Then the boats turned a corner and Albus got his first look at he would spend the next seven years of his life. It was a thousand different lights floating at different places spread out wide and tall. It was an amazing sight and it made everyone gasp.

"I see this view every year," Hagrid said. "But it still never gets old."

"I can't wait to start classes," Rose said. "We'll be able to do Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes when we're old enough and Care of Magical Creatures and we'll be starting Defense Against the Dark Arts this year too, oh and we'll be able to take OWLs and NEWTs and meet all the teachers and eat in the great hall and go to Hogsmede in the third year and-."

"Rose," Albus said cutting her off. "Breathe, slow down, you can't do all those things if you run out of air and die."

Rose stopped talking and nodded.

"What house are you hoping to be in?" Austin asked.

"Gryffindor of course, that where all my family is," Albus said.

"Me too, I'm hoping for Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw would mean you're smart." Austin said. "You'd be good in Ravenclaw, Rose."

"Yeah I guess so, but I want to be in Gryffindor." She said looking worried.

"What about you Justin?" Austin asked.

"Oh umm my brother is in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Ravenclaw, and my mother was in Gryffindor so who knows where I'll be."

"We're almost there," Rose said looking up at the castle.

A few minutes later they bumped against the shore. "Okay everyone follow me." Hagrid said.

Albus scrambled awkwardly out of the boat after Austin. They hurried up the path after Hagrid who legs were twice their size.

Hagrid stopped at a door that was about twice Hagrid's size and knocked.

They waited for a few minutes then the door was opened. Albus peered around Hagrid to see if he could see who it was but he couldn't see anybody.

Then Hagrid spoke, "I got the first years Professor Flitwick." Hagrid said.

"Oh wonderful," a squeaky voice answered. Albus looked lower and saw the tiniest man he'd every seen. He was old, graying, and came up to Albus's chest.

"You can go to the feast Hagrid," Professor Flitwick said. "I'll take it from here."

Hagrid looked back and winked at Rose and Albus then went off to the Great Hall.

"Follow me everyone," Professor Flitwick said. He led them straight through the entrance and into the Great Hall where hundreds of eyes were staring at him.

Albus kept his head down and feeling conscious of himself, everyone was staring. He peeked out from the floor to the Gryffindor table where James and Louis were sitting together. Fred was sitting a couple seats down with some other boys, and Roxanne, Dominique, and Victoire were sitting not too far away. Victoire was shooting daggers at James, who didn't look like he had any extra bruises on him. Louis also looked fine and caught Albus's eye and smiled at him.

Professor Flitwick was carrying a hat that was almost as tall as him and set it on the stool. Everyone sat staring at the hat as if waiting for something, then Albus remembered the song. The hat's brim opened like a mouth and he begun to sing.

The song was about the different houses and he different personalities about each house. Albus didn't really listen though, he knew enough about each house to know that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. It was a pretty good song though, for a hat.

When the song was done, Professor Flitwick took a scroll out and said, "Annella, Carol."

A girl with a dark brown hair and a braid down her back stepped forward and squished the hat onto her head. After a few moments of debating the hat called out: "RAVENCLAW!" The table on Albus's right burst into applause.

Next was Bensten Steven, a spiky haired boy that went to Hufflepuff. The next on was Commer Kayla who was the first Gryffindor.

Professor Flitwick called out more names and as P got closer Albus got scarder and scarder. What if he didn't go to Gryffindor but Slytherin or Huffelpuff.

Albus stopped his worrying long enough to watch Austin go up. It took awhile but then the hat cried out: "RAVENCLAW!"

Albus felt his stomach sink. Fred had told him not to make friends on the train cause they will probably go to different houses but he had forgotten all about that and now he had to make a new friend.

When the name Malfoy, Scorpius was called Albus lifted his head in surprise. Wasn't Malfoy the name of the person who used to bug Uncle Ron and Dad lots?

This boy didn't look like the one to bully; he was small and thin with blond spiky hair. He seemed almost timid as he stepped up to the stool and stuffed the hat on his head. The hat was on his head for a long time, longer then any of the other students, then: "RAVENCLAW!"

_Really, _Albus thought. _Maybe this isn't the son of the Malfoy Dad was talking about. But I always though Malfoys were in Slytherin_

Albus didn't have time to think about that though because after Scorpius Malfoy came Nole, Alex, a short boy put in Gryffindor.

Then, "Potter, Albus."

Albus felt as if his heart was in his throat as he walked up to the stool to be sorted. It seemed to take forever to get to the stool; his footsteps seemed unnaturally loud to him.

After what seemed like an age he got to the stool picked up the hat, sat down and stuffed the hat on his head.

The hat slipped over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Well, well," a voice said in his ear. "Who do we have here. It seems like a Potter, I remember sorting through your father he was a hard decision too."  
_Not Slytherin, _Albus though with all his might. _Gryffindor I want to be in Gryffindor. _

"Oh really," the hat said. "I see Gryffindor, oh maybe Ravenclaw, you have a keen mind. You would do well in Ravenclaw.

Not Slytherin, Gryffindor, please please Gryffindor.

"Oh and I see something, something that would do well in Slytherin."

_No not Slytherin._

"Hmmm well if not Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, you sure about that, you would fit well in Ravenclaw."

_Gryffindor please please Gryffindor._

"Fine well it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

_Yes! _Albus jumped off the stool put the hat back and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, which had erupted with cheers. Albus slid in across from Louis, Fred slid beside him and ruffled his hair.

"Knew you could do it, if you'd gone into any other house we'd have to deny we were related," He said.

"You have to keep following me everywhere don't you Al," James said but he seemed relived that Albus had gotten into the same house as him.

"Yes it's going to be so much fun isn't it James, I can call you by all Mom's pet name isn't that right Jamesey Wamesey or Pyjamer or Jamie," Albus said.

Everyone within earshot laughed, James glared at him. "If you call me that one more time I'll Jinx you so hard you won't be able stand up."

"Yeah and then I'll write to Mom and she'll send Howlers every morning for the rest of your life." Albus said.

"You can't write if your fingers are Jinxed off," James said.

"Good point," Albus said. "I'll give you that one."  
Albus watched till Rose was called up and the hat was stuck on her head. All the cousins watched with baited breath as the Hat debated where to stick Rose. After awhile the hat called: "GRYFFINDOR!" and Rose skipped over to join Albus

There was one more person, (Yester, Jaxxon sorted into Slytherin) then the Head Mistress Professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome back everyone to a new year of Hogwarts, I trust you'll study hard and listen your best. I just want to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and objects made by the Weasley's Wizard Weezes are forbidden along with a number of other items. Quidditch try-outs are to be held at the latest three weeks from today. Now let the feast begin!"

At that moment, the trays in front of Albus filled with the most delicious food he'd ever seen.

The talking started and everyone dug in, Albus filled his plate up to the max it could hold and began stuffing his face.

"I didn't think it wold put me in Gryffindor," Rose said to him. " It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw really bad."

Albus swallowed a huge amount of food. "I know," He said. "It considered putting me in there to but I'm glad he put me in Gryffindor."

"Too bad about Austin isn't it," Rose said. "Well at least Justin's in our house."

"Yeah," Albus said without enthusiasm.

They ate through the trays on the table then the pudding appeared. When that disappeared Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Now that we have all eaten, everyone head up to bed and get all rested before classes tomorrow," she said. "You'll be starting bright and early."

"Bright and early," Fred complained. "Come on women."  
Albus was lead by the prefects up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The prefects gave them advice on the way like watch out for peeves, or don't stay on a staircase too long. They got to the Gryffindor tower and were told to head to bed.

Albus found he was sharing a dormitory with Justin, and three other boys named Alex, Mark, and Cory.

They talked for a little while then Albus crawled into his bed feeling sleepy from the huge amount of food he'd ate. As he fell asleep he thought: _I did it I'm in Gryffindor._

**Well how did you like it???? Please please please please review and tell me what you think. I want at least five review before I put up another chapter. **


	3. Letter From Afar

**Hey everyone, it's me, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but don't blame me, blame my teachers. Who knew that they could give so much homework, isn't child labor illegal? Before I get started I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to kittensonabroomstick for being my very first reviewer. Let's give her a round of applause. And second I would like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my cousin kath-oo for being my second reviewer and for adding me on her favorites. A little tip kath-oo next time read the story before you review. Well enough talking I mean writing, let's get on with the third chapter.**

**Harry Potter the Next Generation**

**Chapter 3 Letters from Afar. **

Albus and Rose followed a two Gryffindor 5th years down to the Great Hall the next morning. They both hadn't paid attention enough the evening before to retrace their steps so they had been following the pair of boys for some time now. Then they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"What, hey! Where'd they go?" Albus asked.

"They were here a second ago," Rose said.

Both students swung their heads from side to side looking for their missing guides but the 5th years had disappeared.

"Well that's just great," Albus said. "Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be really big, we'll be stranded here forever."

"Yeah and we'll be late for class," Rose said.

Usually Albus would have gave her a funny look for looking forward to classes of all thing but he also had been looking forward to learning magic.

"Should we go through one of these doors and keep looking?" Albus asked.

"Well I guess there isn't anyway-," Rose started.

Just then non other then their cousin Fred appeared around the corner.

"Hey guys," Fred said. "Going down to the great hall?"

"Well we were but then we kind of got lost," Albus said.

"Understandable," Fred said. "I got lost too a couple million times my first year."

"We were following some other Gryffindors but then they disappeared," Rose said.

"Yeah they went through this door," Fred said. "It likes pretending it's a wall." He walked up to the wall and asked: "Please can you open up?" A piece of wall swung open and Fred walked through with Albus and Rose following. Albus made a mental note of where the door was so he would remember for next time.

"Well are you ready?" Fred asked as he led them down a hallway.

"Ready for what?" Rose asked.

"Ready for the downpour of post you'll get this morning," Fred said. "It's happened to everybody in the family. We're so loving that each of the cousins, and all of the aunts and uncles send post to the new commers in Hogwarts. And if that isn't enough Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander send a letter too. You'll probably get more then we did because Molly and Lucy got their new owls and have been dying to use them."

"How do you know?" Albus asked.

"What that Molly and Lucy got owls, oh we went over to their house the Sunday before we started Hogwarts. They were sending letter to each other they were so excited." Fred snorted. "Oh and I managed to feed Molly a Ton Ton Toffee. It was awesome her tongue grew, like this long." Fred held out his hand in front of his chest to indicate the size. "Molly almost killed me after so did Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and Mom. Dad was okay with it though, actually quite pleased. Lucy though it was the best thing ever, I was going to sell some to her but we got caught as she was handing me the money."

Molly and Lucy were Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids. Molly was going to Hogwarts in two years, same as Lily, Lucy was going in three years and didn't like rules as much as her older sister. Molly was the tattle-tail of the family, and it was most annoying when she tattled on the older cousins when they were going to pull a prank. Lucy was much more fun to hang out with, and got almost as excited as James and Fred when a prank was being pulled. She despised her sister for telling on them and over and over said she wasn't related to her. Molly felt the same way telling everyone she **could not **berelated to somebody who was as immature as Lucy. But both sisters met in the middle when they played dolls or something girlish like that.

"I bet Uncle Percy didn't like that," Albus said.

"Nope he blew up, swelled like a bullfrog which gave me an idea for sweet I could make, I'm going to see if I can develop it this year and get it to Dad," Fred said. "I'm going to take over the family business though I think Roxie wants it though which is kind of surprising, she is smarter but I always thought she'd take a career in Quidditch," Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'd have to duel for it, which would mean Roxie would win, better get practicing on my dueling skills."

Albus and Rose exchanged glances and smiled. When Fred was in a talkative mood there was no stopping him.

"Well we're here," Fred said leading them through the entrance and into the Great Hall. "Better get some breakfast in before the post come." Fred waved good-bye. "Good luck on your classes." Fred swerved and went to sit with his friends.

Albus and Rose went to sit at the end of the table where the rest of the first years were sitting. Most of them had already piled their plates with food and were either digging into it or picking at it slowly.

"I'm so nervous," said one girl who Albus recognized as Kayla Commer. "I'm going to be the worst in the class I just know it."

"Yeah right," Said Mark. "I'm muddle born or whatever you call it, I hadn't even believed in magic till a couple weeks ago, when the food popped out last night I almost fell off my chair."

"It's muggle born," Rose corrected him. "And my mother was a muggle-born and she was the best in the class probably in the whole school."

"I'm glad I'm not the only muggle born," Said a girl who Albus was sure was named Livia. "I know absolutely nothing, what was that Qu something Professor McGonagall talked about?"

"Oh you mean Quidditch," Alex said. "It's only the best sport in the whole world, you fly on brooms and try to get balls through hoops. It's awesome."

"My cousin is captain this year," Albus said. "My brother James is hoping that he'll get special treatment but I don't believe it. He's played way too many pranks on Roxie to be in her good books."

"I wish I could be on the Quidditch team but I'm not very good. I'm pretty sure I won't make it," Cory said.

"It sounds awesome," Mark said. "I can't wait to watch."

Alex started to say something else but he was interrupted by a screech from above. Hundreds of owls flew in, dropping packages on people's laps.

One owl landed in front of Albus and Rose then another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another. A total of seven owls landed in front of Rose and Albus.

"Whoa," Alex said. "Who's writing to you?"

"Everyone by the looks of it," Kayla said.

Albus didn't reply but unhooked the letters on the owl's legs and they all flew off to the owlery to rest before the trip back home.

Albus passed Rose her letters then started on his. The first was from his Mom and Dad.

_Dear Al, _

_I heard you got into Gryffindor, I told you'd be in it. How was the feast? I always loved it; all the food was amazing. Did you see Hagrid and Neville? How are they doing? Hagrid was extremely excited to have you guys there. How's Rose doing? I heard she got into Gryffindor too. Have you seen all your cousins? Lily has been missing you and I enclosed her letter in this envelope. We're going over to Luna and Rolf's house for tea on Thursday. Obey all the rules and finish your homework. Don't let James drive you up the wall. Have a good term and see you at Christmas._

_With Lots of Love_

_Mom and Dad_

Albus folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. No doubt they wanted him to reply, but he'd have to do that later. He turned to Lily's letter next.

_Hi Al, _

_Mom made me write a letter to you so that's why I'm writing this. You are so lucky to go to Hogwarts. The house sucks without you. I'm so lonely. It's not fair, now all I have to play with is Molly and she only like playing boring games. _

_See you at Christmas_

_From Llly_

Poor Lily all alone. He had always been closer to Lily then James. He'd have to send her something. Albus glanced around the breakfast hall. He'd have to read the letters quickly. He didn't want to be late for class. Albus opened the next letter. It was from Molly.

_Dear Albus P., _

_Hi, how are you doing? I'm good. I got an owl last week, so did Lucy. I don't think she's responsible enough but Mom and Dad said I was being rude when I said that. I couldn't believe it. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Lily and I are going to play together lots over the year that's what mom said. We are going to have so much fun! _

_Sincerely,_

_Molly_

Why did Molly have to be so formal? Albus really felt sorry for Lily now. Maybe he'd send her some of Fred's joke things to get out of the play dates. Albus turned to the next letter. It was from Lucy.

_Deer Al, _

_Hi gess what I got an owl her name is cally she is rilly nice she has not bit me wonce I wish I was going to hogwarts I can not wait till I get to go it will be so much fun I hope I will be in grifindor lik u send me sumthing cool_

_From lucy_

Even though Lucy was eight she didn't pay any attention to spelling. She knew how to spell but she didn't apply it to anything but the spelling tests her parents gave her. She also didn't pay any attention to punctuation or capital either. Albus quickly opened the next letter. It was from his Uncle Charlie who lived in Romania.

_Hey Al, _

_Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. How was your first night in Hogwarts. I remember how nervous I was when I went into sorting but I managed to get into Gryffindor. I got a huge burn he other day from a Horntail I was trying to handle. The nurse there fixed it up quickly though I had to avoid dragons till the next day. We had eleven baby dragons born this week. That's a record. They are all fierce though and growing fast._

_Have fun in your classes. Hope to see you soon_

_From your favorite Uncle, _

_Uncle Charlie_

How did everyone know Albus was in Gryffindor? Did they have some kind of special power that could tell them what house everyone was in? Albus wished he could visit his Uncle. I would be really cool to see all the dragons. He'd have to ask his parents about that. Albus opened the next letter. It was from his Uncle Percy, and Aunt Audrey.

_Dear Al, _

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Sorry for the many letters, Molly and Lucy have been dying to send something to someone. How was your ride here? We're making plans with your mother and Lily to have tea together. Well I have to get to making lunch. Have fun at Hogwarts and see you at our annual Christmas supper at your grandma's. _

_Sincerely Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy_

Good thing Aunt Audrey had wrote that letter. If Uncle Percy had it would have been three pages long and had extremely long words in it. Albus turned to the last letter. It was from Luna and Rolf. This would be interesting.

_Hi Albus,_

_I heard you got into Gryffindor, I would have personally liked you to be in Ravenclaw my house. I always enjoyed myself there though sometimes the kids were a bit mean. Your Dad was always understanding and your mom. I always liked hanging out with them, they were nice. Your Aunt Hermione was nice, though your Uncle Ron said some rude things behind his hands when he thought I wasn't listening but I didn't mind. I hope you have lots of friends, and enjoy your year. _

_From Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander. _

Albus smiled at the way Lorcan and Lysander wrote their names. They were six and extremely proud that they could write their names so they had signed it themselves. Lorcan's name was all in capital letters and was pointed and square looking, his O looked more like a square then a circle. You could tell he was the more down to earth twin by his writing. Lorcan was like his dad, he liked facts more then his brother and loved animals of any kind. Lysander name sort of floated down the page and went side ways. His name was in lower case and flowed across the page like his mother's handwriting. He liked plants that Albus and any one else hadn't heard about. It was extremely entertaining to watch the two twins at work since Lysander wanted to be a writer and Lorcan wanted to be a scientist.

"Finished reading all your letters?" Rose asked.

"Yes finally, our family can be sooo loving, I feel sorry for Lily though having to spend all year with Molly." Albus said stuffing all the letters into his pocket.

"Got our timetables," Kayla said passing out the sheets of paper.

Albus looked as his. They had charms then Herbology, good he'd get to see Neville, no Professor Longbottom. He'd have to get into school mode.

Wow, he was in school. It had just hit him then. _Wow I take a long time to catch on,_ Albus thought. _I'm at Hogwarts, _he repeated again for good measure. _I'm in school. _

**I'm sorry again for the long wait, I haven't got any sleep the last couple nights cause of homework. Just one more thing before I go, it may seem as if James and Roxie hate each other but they don't. Also the Weasleys/Potters don't hate Molly she'd just sometimes annoying.**

**R&R please. **


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey guys**, **now I've realized that I haven't updated in along time so I've decided to tell you that I'm not going to update this one for a long time. I was so excited when I came up with the idea that I forgot to think up the plot. So now I've thought of a different story and I actually thought up a plot for it. So when I get time to write fanfiction I'm going to write that. **

**I'm really sorry but I just don't have time to write for fun at the moment. I've got too much homework and I have to finish my novel that I'm writing. **

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I love you guys. **

**Hope you guys understand. **


End file.
